


Pit Stop

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel goes to a gas station to fill up but she is the one that ends up getting filled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stop

Mel pulls into the local gas station and pulls up to the pump to fill up her car. She sees the sign that if you are paying in cash you must pay first.   
“Oh great.” She grumbles as she locks her car and goes inside to pay.  
She gets inside and as she stands in the short line she notices a couple of large busses pull in and she shakes her head as it is her turn at the counter the ding of the door sounds and she looks over and sees Jordan, Danny, and Joey from her favorite band NKOTB walk in and start looking around.  
“Holy shit!” She whispers to herself.  
She tries to keep cool and placing her can of soda on the counter she tells the clerk she needs $20 in gas as well. The clerk takes her money and as she steps back she almost stumbles as she accidently steps on someone’s feet.  
“I am so sorry...” She starts to say as she turns around.  
Danny Wood is standing behind her and she blushes he shakes his head and leans in and she can feel his hot breath on her neck and it gives her goose bumps.  
“You can bump into me anytime.” He whispers.  
She giggles and blushes as he wraps his arms around her waist. She can’t believe this is happening at a gas station. She sees Jordan and Joey walk up and stands on either side of her and Joey tries to take the can out of her hand. She tries to fight him off but he ends up grabbing her arm and with the other hand takes her can from her and drinks it.  
She frowns at him and he puts the can into the trash can.   
All of a sudden Danny lifts her up and hoists her over his shoulder and carries her out the store with Jordan and Joey right behind him.   
They get on one of the busses and Danny passes by Donnie and Jon who are sitting on the couch with puzzled looks on their faces as they watch Danny with Mel over his shoulder followed by Jordan and Joey rush past them and into the direction of the bedroom. Donnie starts to get up when Joey looks back.  
“She is ours, not yours so back off Donathan.” Joey says.  
Donnie shakes his head and sits back down next to Jon as the bedroom door closes.  
Danny puts Mel down and she feels her head and the room spinning. She takes a moment to realize where she is and it instantly makes her wet. Danny walks closer to her and grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off her. He picks her up again and lays her down on the bed and pulls down her shorts and panties. Joey goes over to the head of the bed and pulls down her bra and he kneels down and starts sucking on her breasts.  
“Mmmm.” She moans.  
Jordan goes to the other side of the bed and pulls down his pants and his hard cock springs out and she reaches up and puts it into her mouth and starts sucking on the tip.  
“Oh baby, that feels so good.” Jordan groans.  
Danny spreads her legs wide and inserts a finger inside her wet pussy.  
“Hey fellas, she is already wet for us.” Danny growls.  
Mel moans sending vibrations through Jordan’s body making his cock twitch in her mouth as she takes him deeper and deeper.  
Danny dives in and starts sucking and licking her clit while his fingers are circling around inside her finding her G-spot.  
“Oh baby, don’t stop.” Jordan moans.  
In her scattered thoughts her brain registers that she hasn’t told them her name, nor did they ask for it.  
She shakes this thought off and just enjoys herself. Joey’s mouth travels up to her neck nibbling and biting before heading back down to her breasts once more.  
“Oh God, I’m about to cum!” Jordan moans.  
Mel sucks faster and faster trying to keep up the rhythm with Danny while she moans and writhes underneath him.  
Jordan lets out a loud moan as he cums into her mouth and she swallows every last drop and he pulls out as she cums crying out her orgasm again and again and then lays there motionless.  
“Damn Danny, I think you killed her.” Joey chuckles.  
“Hey man, it wasn’t just me.” Danny says.  
Mel opens her eyes and moans.  
“Nope she is still among the living.” Jordan laughs.  
Mel nods slowly and smiles.  
“My turn!” Joey says   
Mel’s eyes fly open and she lifts her head, “Say what!?!”  
Danny pulls her up off the bed and Joey lies down and Danny places Mel on top of Joey so she is straddling him.  
“Ahhh!” She moans as Joey fills her.  
Jordan goes to the chair near the bed and sits down and starts stroking his cock.  
Danny gets up on the bed and positions himself behind Mel and leans her over as he eases himself inside her.  
“OH FUCK!” She cries.  
Danny and Joey find their rhythm as they pump in and out of her. She leans over Joey and he grabs her breasts playing and sucking on them. She closes her eyes and cries out again and again.   
“Oh god your ass is so tight baby.” Danny growls.  
They pound her harder and harder and she knows she won’t last long. She looks over at Jordan who is stroking himself to the same rhythm and she moans again.   
“Cum for us!” Joey groans.  
She lets go cumming again and again as she screams out incoherently as Joey and Danny find their own release moaning out their orgasms.  
Jordan stands up and sticks his cock in her mouth and she sucks on him fast and hard. A moment later he comes again and she sucks him dry.   
Danny and Joey decide to leave Jordan alone with their new friend and go out and talk to Donnie and Jon.  
Jordan tells her to get on all fours on the bed and she does as she is told. He takes his place behind her and eases himself into her still wet pussy and slowly moves in and out of her. She moans tosses her head back.  
“Smack my ass!” She cries.  
Jordan smiles and slaps her ass hard leaving a red handprint as she cries out in pleasure.  
“Oh fuck yeah!” She cries.  
He smacks her ass again and again until it is red and soar but she enjoys it each time.  
“Fuck me harder!” She cries out.  
Jordan eases back and slams into her again and again.  
“You like that?” He growls.  
“Oh god yes!” She cries.  
Jordan continues to pound her harder and harder making her cry out again and again. He reaches down and grabs her hair and she cries out again.  
“Oh fuck...yes...oh god...fuck...!” She screams.  
“Oh yes baby take my cock, god baby you are so tight.” Jordan groans.  
“Oh yes Jordan, fuck my pussy, fuck it good.” Mel cries.  
Jordan pounds her pussy again and again.   
“Cum for me!” Jordan grunts.  
She cries out again and again as her orgasm takes over her body making her legs tingle. A few more thrusts and Jordan finds his own release.  
She lays there for a moment trying to catch her breath. After a few moments Danny and Joey come back in sit down on the bed next to her.  
“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Danny asks.  
She nods slowly still recovering from her mind blowing orgasms.  
“Are you going to tonight’s concert?” Joey asks.  
She shakes her head, “I couldn’t get the money in time to go.”  
Danny leaves the room and a moment or two later comes back in.  
“Here you go, I do hope we see you there...” Danny says.  
“Mel...my name is Mel.” She whispers.  
“Well Mel, this is a front row ticket to tonight’s concert and if you are lucky enough you may get to have fun with us again after the show.” Danny says winking at her.  
Her eyes widen as she takes the ticket from Danny and hugs him tightly. Danny returns the hug as Jordan and Joey come up and hug her too. She gets off the bed and winces as her ass stings.  
“Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away, you might want to soak in a warm bath before hand.” Jordan says shrugging.  
Mel giggles and gingerly puts her clothes back on and as she passes by Donnie and Jon she smiles and they both wink at her and she wonders what tonight will bring.  
She gets off of the bus and heads over to her car and pumps the gas and then as she drives away still soar from being with Jordan she smiles and thinks about all that has just happened. She can’t believe what a day it has been and she can’t wait for the concert later that evening.

The End.


End file.
